Image pick-up apparatus provided with a stroboscopic (“stroboscopic image pick-up apparatus”) generally estimates a distance to a subject and illuminates the subject using the stroboscopic with a light of intensity determined based on the estimated distance. However, when there is a failure in distance estimation, then generally the subject is illuminated assuming that it is at a predetermined distance. The distance is generally estimated using a distance measuring device. However, the distance may be estimated based on a zoom position and a focus lens position.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 4-134328, for example, discloses a device for a camera that estimates a distance to a subject. This device makes it possible to accurately estimate the distance to the subject based on a zoom position and a focus lens position by absorbing a variation of lenses.
JP-A No. 4-134328 does not disclose about controlling light emitted by the stroboscope based on the estimated distance.